english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Borderlands 2 (2012)
Borderlands 2 is an action role-playing first-person shooter video game developed by Gearbox Software and published by 2K Games. It is the sequel to 2009's Borderlands and was released for Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on September 18, 2012. Voice Cast *Alexis Tipton - Molly Barrow, Tamara Freeborn *Andy Chandler - Marauder Scattershot *Anthony Burch - Handsome Jack Body Double *Ashly Burch - Annoying Gun/Cursed Gun, Tiny Tina *Barry Yandell - Carlo the Bandit, Cursed Bandit, Erik Franks, Fink, Flesh Stick, Kanon Algood, Loggins, Otis the Bandit, Shorty, Targue Corps, Darts Guy *Brina Palencia - Daisy, Gustava Yngelmo, Heller, Moxxi, Young Angel *Bruce DuBose - Marcus, O'Cantler, Robb Claymore *Bryan Massey - Barlo Gutter, Capt Cabrera, Craw *Chad Cline - Michael Mamaril *Charlie Campbell - Brewster, Dino, Friday, Heaton, Horace, Mad Dog, Old Coot, Sarcastic Bandit, Tunnel Rat *Cherami Leigh - Gaige, Veanna Granlund, Kellis Morrison, Norico Sullivan *Chris Bevins - Marauder Deadhead *Chris Burnett - Marauder Killer *Chris Cason - Mal, Shooty Face, Winters, Yanier *Chris Rager - Crank the Goliath, Gettle, Goliath, Gruff Dude, Torgue *Christopher Sabat - Bandit, Bandit 2, Bandit 3, InnuendoBot 5000, John Scribbles, Lt. Col. Space Helicopters, Crimson Radio *Chuck Huber - Bagman, Barlo Gutter, Creepy Bandit, Ennis Gutter, Hacksaw Moore, Hark Gutter, Hyperion President, Marauder Ripper, Matchstick, Mick Zaford, Sarcastic Clapper, Shin Gutter, Ulysses *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Lilith, Patricia Tannis *Cris George - Darts Guy, Shiu Cranton, Slab Bandit, Townsperson *Dameon Clarke - Handsome Jack, Marshall Friedman *Daniel Penz - Hunter Hellquist, Old Slappy, Tediore Corp *David Eddings - Claptrap, TK Baha *Eric Vale - Bandit 2, Bandit 3, Boom Bewm, Gar, Hyperion Engineer, Hyperion Bot, McNally, Mortar, Will the Bandit, Zaford Doorman *Ian Sinclair - Bandit Technical, Firehawk Cultist, Jimbo Hodunk *J. Michael Tatum - Hodunk Bandit, Sir Hammerlock *Jamie Marchi - Ellie, Rox Shepard, Sam *Jason Douglas - Buzzard, Krieg the Psycho *Jason Liebrecht - Mordecai *Jennifer Greene - Angel *Jeremy Inman - Bluntcrack, Jang, Taggart the Huntsman *Jim Foronda - Dahl, Kai *Joel McDonald - Capt Flynn, Jim, Tector Hodunk *John Swasey - Flanksteak, Salvador *Jonathan Brooks - Bandit, Nomad *Josh Grelle - Schmitz, Darts Guy 2, Dave, Lee *Kent Williams - Gurgel, Incinerator Clayton, Male Test Subject, Murderer, Reiss, Tiny Tinas Dad, Robotic Mining Voice *Leah Clark - Ellen Hayle, Lindy, Mushy Snugglebites, Felicia Sexopants *Luci Christian - Child, Hera Claymore, Laney, Una *Lydia Mackay - Doctor Samuels, Harchek, Maliwan, Syble Jentz *Lynne Rutherford - Hyperion Corp, Hyperion Female Voice *Marcus Lloyd - Roland *Marcus Mauldin - Brick *Mark Petty - Bandit, Mobley *Mark Stoddard - Jakobs, Mavis, Vladof *Martha Harms - Maya *Mike McFarland - Rat Leader *Mike Turner - Zero *Mikey Neumann - Midget, Scooter *Monica Rial - Guilt Gun, Tediore *Newton Pittman - Rat *R Bruce Elliott - Booze Running Hodunk, Conductor, Lance Scapelli, Mister Blake, Old Prospector, Poppa B *Raison Varner - Hyperion Constructor, Hyperion Loader, Psycho Bandit 2 *Randy Pitchford - Crazy Earl *Ric Spiegel - Zed, Tiny Tina's Dad *Rob McCollum - Axton *Scott Freeman - Carson, Deputy Winger, Patient, Ruben Sexton, Sancho Cushman *Sonny Strait - Loader 1340, Medicine Engineer, Psycho, Rocko *Steven Strobel - Bruiser *Stephanie Young - Lynchwood Sheriff, Mrs Meer *Sue Birch - Helena Pierce, Mother *Tasia Munoz - Bard, Karima, Penny, Security Officer Booth *Todd Haberkorn - Moorin, Obnoxious Singer, Some Guy, Tran Concelmo, Wilhelm *Wendy Powell - Jim-Jim, Tiny Tina's Mom *Zach Bolton - Hodunk Bandit, Hyperion Bot, O'Cantler, Pyrotech, Robb Claymore 'Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty (Released: October 16, 2012)' *Andy Chandler - DJ Tanner, Sandman *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Captain Scarlett *Frederick Doss - Captain Blade, Sand Pirate *Bruce DuBose - Marcus *R Bruce Elliott - Herbert, No-Beard The Pirate *Brad Hawkins - Bandit, Marauder Male *Brad Jackson - Shade *Jamie Marchi - Aubrey Calahan III, Robotic Voice *Liam Martel - The Kid *Bryan Massey - Pirate Psycho *Mikey Neuman - Murray, Scooter *Phil Parsons - Pirate Rat *Christopher Sabat - C3N50R807, Scarlett's Soldier *Michael Tatum - Sandman's Minion, Shiv-Spike, Sir Hammerlock, Scarlett's Soldier *Eric Vale - Scarlett's Soldier *Raison Varner - Hyperion Loader 'Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage (Released: November 20, 2012)' *Andy Chandler - Torque Advertising *Ashly Burch - Tiny Tina *Brandon Potter - Pyro Pete, Interviewer, Robotic Voice *Brina Palencia - Moxxi *Bruce Carey - Biker Psycho *Charles Baker - Biker Marauder *Chris Rager - Mr Torque *Clifton Hall - Flyboy, Uriah *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Tannis *J. Michael Tatum - Sir Hammerlock, Seraph Dealer, Jerek *Leo Fabian - Biker Enforcer *Lynn Andrews - Piston *Mikey Neumann - Scooter *WALLA - Bikers 'Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt (Released: January 15, 2013)' *Tyler Walker - Announcer, Savage Shaman *J. Michael Tatum - Sir Hammerlock, Seraph Dealer *Mike McFarland - Savage Warrior *Ian Sinclair - Professor Nakayama *WALLA - Savage *David Eddings - Claptrap *Eric Vale - Computerized Voice *R Bruce Elliott - Dietmar *Bill Jenkins - Dark One *Chuck Huber - Savage Psycho *Ricco Fajardo - Thirstblood *Chris Sabat - Savage Witch Doctor *Mikey Neumann - Scooter *Phil Parsons - Savage *Chris Cason - Savage Marauder 'Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep (Released: June 25, 2013)' *Alexis Tripton - Generic Female 2 *Ashly Burch - Tiny Tina *Brina Palencia - 360noscopeHeadshotz, Moxxi *Bruce DuBose - Marcus, Sir Gallow *Charlie Campbell - Red Knight *Cherami Leigh - Gaige *Chris Cason - Generic Male 3, Skeleton 3 *Chris Rager - Sir Mash, Torgue *Christopher Sabat - Douchebag, Orc, Dark God, Spatula *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Lilith *Dameon Clark - Handsome Sorcerer *David Eddings - Claptrap *Jamie Marchi - Aubrey Callahan, Ellie *Jason Douglas - Krieg *Jason Liebrecht - Edgar, Mordecai, Skeleton Wizard *Jennifer Greene - Angel *Jeremy Inman - Generic Male 2 *Mike McFarland - Skeleton 2 *Jerry Russell - Murderlin The Wizard *John Swasey - Gatekeeper, Knight, Salvador *Josh Grelle - Generic Male 1, Skeleton 1, XXDATVAULTHUNTERXX *Kent Williams - Dwarf, Jerkwad *Luci Christian - Gaige *Lynn Rutherford - Hyperion Female *Marcus Mauldin - Brick *Markus Lloyd - Roland *Martha Harms - Maya *Mary Morgan - Generic Female 1 *Micha Solusod - 420_e-sports_masta, Prince Jeffrey *Mike Turner - Zero *Monica Rial - WillowWisp *R Bruce Elliott - Wizard *Ric Spiegel - Aristocrat, Ned, SirBail, Stuffy Aristocrat, Zed *Rob McCollum - Axton, Greedtooth, SirReginald *Tia Ballard - Generic Female 3 *Todd Haberkorn - Sir Stew, Wizard Simon, MrMiz, Zero Category:Video Games Category:2012 Video Games